The After Life
by Mac and Cheese Duffy
Summary: Bella has changed. Drastically. She's over the Cullens, and moved on. Just not the way you'd expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Post New Moon. Bella's very OOC. Just a heads up. Review, you know how.**

* * *

The After Life: Chapter 1 Bella's POV

**Everything's Fine, Right? Wrong.**

Groaning, I blindly pressed off on my loud alarm clock. Sigh, Another Monday. I hated Mondays. Why? I really didn't know, but I knew I didn't like them. I sat up and brushed my messy bangs out of my face. I trudged to my bathroom, and took a cold shower to wake me up. When I was done I put on my robe, and took out my blow dryer and straightener.

I looked in the mirror and my freshly dyed jet black hair that came a little past my shoulders. My best friend Jacob Black cut it for me with a pair of rusty kitchen scissors. It came out pretty decent actually,it was really layered, and 'emo-ish' if you will. Along with the black dye, my hair was colored with a bright and vibrant orange and yellow. I remember the day I came over to Jake's place with my new colored long hair and asked him to chop it all off. But then again he knew I've changed a lot since the Cullen's left.

Memories fade, and I usually prefer to act like they were never here. And I was never in love with Edward Cullen and his worthless excuse of a family. I hated the Cullens. But I was way over them, 'don't forgive and but always forget' I say.

I checked my clock, 7:30, John would be waking up soon. John Leeds, my cousin, lived with Charlie and I when his Mom gave up custody of him. Personally, I hate her guts and so does John, she was never a good mother and let my Dad keep him a year ago.

I turned back to my closet, and picked out my acid washed skinny jeans, that were filled with already made tears and holes in them. With my black v- neck t-shirt, and my all black Vans I threw my black book bag over my shoulder and walked across the hall to John's room.

"John." I called shaking him roughly. "John! Wake up, buddy!"

He groaned and turned over.

"C'mon John! You're going to be late!" I yelled.

"Damn it, girl. I'm up all ready!" He groaned, and rolled out of bed.

"Good." I grinned at him. He glared and grumbled while going off to his bathroom.

Leaving, I picked up my bag from the floor and walked downstairs.

"Morning Daddy! Save me some coffee?" I asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's still fresh. Did you wake up John yet?" He asked as I searched the cupboards for my favorite mug.

"Yes, He should be coming down soon." I told him.

"Well, I gotta head out." He said, "And Please behave at school this week." He begged.

"Sure, Sure." I said dismissively as he walked out the front door.

I sipped my coffee slowly as John came downstairs.

"Riding with me today?" I asked, looking up him.

"Uh, Naw I think I'll take my bike today." He said.

"You better not touch mine." I told him. I loved my motorcycle with all my life.

"You know I won't." He said tossing me my car keys.

"Alright, See you at school." I told him as we walked to the garage.

I started up my Audi and drove to school, blasting my radio loudly. I was listening to my All-American Rejects CD and I sang along quietly. Pulling up into my parking space at Forks High, they looked at my car only to realize it was me playing my music so loud, like I did every morning. I turned off the radio and leaned on the hood of my car, as a new truck pulled into the parking lot. So those were the new students everyone was fussing about.

I watched as the five of them pile out of that all black Escalade across the lot from me. I locked eyes with one of the boys, who had light brown, hazelnut hair that fell in his eyes. I stared straight at him as he muttered something to the others, all the while not looking away from me.

"Hey Cuz, What ya looking at?" A voice asked from behind me, causing me to jump. He looked where I was staring and laughed.

"Ooh Bella's gotta crush!" John teased.

"Do Not! Now Shut the fuck up, John!" I said punching him in the arm.

"Watch the language! We don't want to tamper the minds of our local freshman, now do we?" John smiled.

"Oh go fuck yourself John!" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes, "Silly Bella, You know I can't do that."

I groaned and leaned back against my car, "Whatever, John."

"Love you Bells." He joked, ruffling my hair.

"Shit, John! I told you not to touch my hair!" I yelled at him.

"Fine. Hayley will let me touch her hair."

I sighed, "John you can barely tell the difference between the twins."

"Yeah I can. Hayley's the one with the blue hair right?"

"No. That's Nikkole." I told him.

"Oh." He said. "You know I still can't believe Uncle Charlie let you dye you hair like this."

"He didn't know about it until I got home that day." I said.

"Well, Jake did a pretty good job with those old scissors." He told me while picking up a strand of my yellow hair.

"I know. It's starting to grow out though, So I'm going over tonight to let Jake cut it off again." I told him.

"You know, It's amazing how you trust your mechanic enough to let him cut your hair." John said.

I shrugged and looked back at the new kids. Now they were all staring at me, and I turned my gaze quickly. I looked over to Angela making out with her boyfriend Ben, and I gagged. Angela was my best girl-friend and all but really, is it this necessary so early in the morning? I snuck over to where she was and stuck my hand between their glued faces.

"No Public Displays of Affection. Seriously. It's to early in the morning for this." I grimaced.

Just then the bell for class rang loudly and signaled us to go to homeroom. I walked off to my class after saying bye to Ben and Angela. When I turned the corner to get to class I noticed Lauren Mallory and her minions crowding around one of the new kids. Lauren looked like she was about to rape the poor guy.

"Hey!" I yelled over their talking, "Beat it!" I hissed. They all ran except for Lauren, because they were all spineless pricks without her.

"What do _you _want?" She sneered.

"Leave him alone, man. We don't want to pass on another STD do we, Lauren?" I smirked.

She glared at me, "Whatever, Swan."

"See you later, Mallory." I spat. She stormed off down the hall, clicking her heels the whole way.

"Thanks for saving me." The new kid said. I noticed he was the same one I was staring at this morning.

"No Problem." I said, looking up at his face. Boy, was he hot. His tan, light brown hair fell deeply in his eyes, with a cocky smile that made you want to scream, and amazingly strange eyes that were dark green and brown that had a weird silver lining around the pupil.

"I like your hair." He blurted out.

"No you don't. Most normal people think my hair is weird." I stated.

"And who said I was normal." He countered.

"You got a point there... Bella." I told him, extending my hand out to him.

"Caleb Kingsley."

"So Caleb where you headed?" I asked secretly hoping he was in my homeroom.

"Uh Mr. Howard, Room 209."

"Well, Caleb your room is right across the hall from mine. Right here."

"Thanks again, Bella."

"No problem." I told him as I walked into my class.

* * *

**Kay, that's about it for Chapter 1. Love it? Hate it? Tell me, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The After Life: Chapter 1 Bella's POV

Everything's Fine, Right? Wrong.

Groaning, I blindly pressed off on my loud alarm clock. Sigh, Another Monday. I hated Mondays. Why? I really didn't know, but I knew I didn't like them. I sat up and brushed my messy bangs out of my face. I trudged to my bathroom, and took a cold shower to wake me up. When I was done I put on my robe, and took out my blow dryer and straightener.

I looked in the mirror and my freshly dyed jet black hair that came a little past my shoulders. My best friend Jacob Black cut it for me with a pair of rusty kitchen scissors. It came out pretty decent actually,it was really layered, and 'emo-ish' if you will. Along with the black dye, my hair was colored with a bright and vibrant orange and yellow. I remember the day I came over to Jake's place with my new colored long hair and asked him to chop it all off. But then again he knew I've changed a lot since the Cullen's left.

Memories fade, and I usually prefer to act like they were never here. And I was never in love with Edward Cullen and his worthless excuse of a family. I hated the Cullens. But I was way over them, 'don't forgive and but always forget' I say.

I checked my clock, 7:30, John would be waking up soon. John Leeds, my cousin, lived with Charlie and I when his Mom gave up custody of him. Personally, I hate her guts and so does John, she was never a good mother and let my Dad keep him a year ago.

I turned back to my closet, and picked out my acid washed skinny jeans, that were filled with already made tears and holes in them. With my black v- neck t-shirt, and my all black Vans I threw my black book bag over my shoulder and walked across the hall to John's room.

"John." I called shaking him roughly. "John! Wake up, buddy!"

He groaned and turned over.

"C'mon John! You're going to be late!" I yelled.

"Damn it, girl. I'm up all ready!" He groaned, and rolled out of bed.

"Good." I grinned at him. He glared and grumbled while going off to his bathroom.

Leaving, I picked up my bag from the floor and walked downstairs.

"Morning Daddy! Save me some coffee?" I asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's still fresh. Did you wake up John yet?" He asked as I searched the cupboards for my favorite mug.

"Yes, He should be coming down soon." I told him.

"Well, I gotta head out." He said, "And Please behave at school this week." He begged.

"Sure, Sure." I said dismissively as he walked out the front door.

I sipped my coffee slowly as John came downstairs.

"Riding with me today?" I asked, looking up him.

"Uh, Naw I think I'll take my bike today." He said.

"You better not touch mine." I told him. I loved my motorcycle with all my life.

"You know I won't." He said tossing me my car keys.

"Alright, See you at school." I told him as we walked to the garage.

I started up my Audi and drove to school, blasting my radio loudly. I was listening to my All-American Rejects CD and I sang along quietly. Pulling up into my parking space at Forks High, they looked at my car only to realize it was me playing my music so loud, like I did every morning. I turned off the radio and leaned on the hood of my car, as a new truck pulled into the parking lot. So those were the new students everyone was fussing about.

I watched as the five of them pile out of that all black Escalade across the lot from me. I locked eyes with one of the boys, who had light brown, hazelnut hair that fell in his eyes. I stared straight at him as he muttered something to the others, all the while not looking away from me.

"Hey Cuz, What ya looking at?" A voice asked from behind me, causing me to jump. He looked where I was staring and laughed.

"Ooh Bella's gotta crush!" John teased.

"Do Not! Now Shut the fuck up, John!" I said punching him in the arm.

"Watch the language! We don't want to tamper the minds of our local freshman, now do we?" John smiled.

"Oh go fuck yourself John!" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes, "Silly Bella, You know I can't do that."

I groaned and leaned back against my car, "Whatever, John."

"Love you Bells." He joked, ruffling my hair.

"Shit, John! I told you not to touch my hair!" I yelled at him.

"Fine. Hayley will let me touch her hair."

I sighed, "John you can barely tell the difference between the twins."

"Yeah I can. Hayley's the one with the blue hair right?"

"No. That's Nikkole." I told him.

"Oh." He said. "You know I still can't believe Uncle Charlie let you dye you hair like this."

"He didn't know about it until I got home that day." I said.

"Well, Jake did a pretty good job with those old scissors." He told me while picking up a strand of my yellow hair.

"I know. It's starting to grow out though, So I'm going over tonight to let Jake cut it off again." I told him.

"You know, It's amazing how you trust your mechanic enough to let him cut your hair." John said.

I shrugged and looked back at the new kids. Now they were all staring at me, and I turned my gaze quickly. I looked over to Angela making out with her boyfriend Ben, and I gagged. Angela was my best girl-friend and all but really, is it this necessary so early in the morning? I snuck over to where she was and stuck my hand between their glued faces.

"No Public Displays of Affection. Seriously. It's to early in the morning for this." I grimaced.

Just then the bell for class rang loudly and signaled us to go to homeroom. I walked off to my class after saying bye to Ben and Angela. When I turned the corner to get to class I noticed Lauren Mallory and her minions crowding around one of the new kids. Lauren looked like she was about to rape the poor guy.

"Hey!" I yelled over their talking, "Beat it!" I hissed. They all ran except for Lauren, because they were all spineless pricks without her.

"What do _you _want?" She sneered.

"Leave him alone, man. We don't want to pass on another STD do we, Lauren?" I smirked.

She glared at me, "Whatever, Swan."

"See you later, Mallory." I spat. She stormed off down the hall, clicking her heels the whole way.

"Thanks for saving me." The new kid said. I noticed he was the same one I was staring at this morning.

"No Problem." I said, looking up at his face. Boy, was he hot. His tan, light brown hair fell deeply in his eyes, with a cocky smile that made you want to scream, and amazingly strange eyes that were dark green and brown that had a weird silver lining around the pupil.

"I like your hair." He blurted out.

"No you don't. Most normal people think my hair is weird." I stated.

"And who said I was normal." He countered.

"You got a point there... Bella." I told him, extending my hand out to him.

"Caleb Kingsley."

"So Caleb where you headed?" I asked secretly hoping he was in my homeroom.

"Uh Mr. Howard, Room 209."

"Well, Caleb your room is right across the hall from mine. Right here."

"Thanks again, Bella."

"No problem." I told him as I walked into my class.

Chapter 2

What's the Dealy-o?

"He was incredibly hot, Leah." I told her. We were at La Push Beach, the two us slouching around the fire with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Hot men are always assholes." She laughed with me.

"Well, then. A toast to hot assholes." I said lifting my glass.

"Hot Assholes." Leah repeated.

I took a puff from the cigarette and looked back up at the sky.

"You know, Leah, I think there is someone special out there just for you." I smiled.

"Or I could just be gay." She joked. I looked at her face, and threw my head back and laughed. She laughed with me.

"Your insane, Leah."

"And your drunk." She grinned, as I put the bottle to my lips.

"Makes the party fun, right?" I smirked at her.

"Hell Yeah." She sighed as I passed her the halfway empty bottle.

***

Only God knows what Leah and I told each other last night, the last thing I remember saying was that I hated happy drunks the rest was a complete shitty mess. Along with this headache. I already knew it was going to be a tough day at school with this giant hangover.

"Lemme guess," John started, "drinking with Leah again."

We were at the bottom of the stairs, and it was time to go.

I nodded, "Can you drive me?" I asked him rubbing my temple.

"C'mon." He said grabbing my keys.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I told him once we were in the car.

"I know." He smiled.

Now I was leaned against the front of my car, after John had gone off with some of his buddies.

"Hey Bella!" Sully screamed in my ear. I punched him in the face. Sully was one of my good friends but he bugged me to no end.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for?" He yelled, as blood spilled from his mouth. He'd be fine, probably just bit his tongue while I punched him.

"John, told you I had a hell of a hangover." I hissed.

"Well, damn. I didn't know it was that bad." He spat. I looked up from the ground to glare at him as retreated.

"Tough night?" A voice asked me from behind.

"Go away, John." I said without looking up.

"Who's John?"

"I'm serious, I'm not in the fucking mood." I said, finally picking my head up.

But it wasn't John who I looked up at, it was Caleb Kingsley and his family.

"Your not gonna hit me are you?" He smirked.

"Not unless you tempt me." I told him.

"So I'm guessing your mad at your boyfriend John?" He said.

"Your sick," I smiled from underneath my short hair, "John's my cousin."

He chuckled, "So, What'd you do last night? You look like you died."

"Well, if two people finish a whole bottle of Jack Daniels and pass out, this is what they'll look like in the morning."

"So you gonna introduce to the family or what?" I smiled, changing the subject. He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh C'mon, now!" I grinned, "I won't tamper their minds with my bad words."

"More like vise versa." He laughed.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly, "We'll see about that." I muttered.

"Okay Bella, This is Paige." He gestured to a girl with pin-straight blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back, and bright non-human purple eyes.

"And this is James." He said looking to the boy whose arm was wrapped around Paige's waist. He had dark brown hair and brightened greyish blue eyes. Okay, so maybe everyone just had contacts.

"And finally Avril and Will." He looked pointedly at the last couple that were holding hands. Avril had dark black hair that was long and almost at her waist, with vibrant, bright green eyes. And the boy, Will, had blonde hair a little past his ears, with ice blue piercing eyes.

Okay, was it just me or did they all have the weirdest eyes you've seen?

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you all."

"And I'm John." He said from behind me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, before turning around.

John was smiling cheekily looking as innocent as a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. For a quick moment, I looked behind him to see Lauren Mallory walking over.

"I picked a bad day to get a hangover." I groaned.

"Why?" John asked.

"Mallory's on her way over." I told him.

"Mallory?" Caleb asked.

"Lauren Mallory, the girl who tried to rape you, Yesterday." I smirked, as his family burst out laughing.

"Walk away!" John warned, as Mallory came closer.

Boy, did they walk fast.


End file.
